Troubles
by Cloud of Thoughts
Summary: TxM After all the things that has happened can theese two still get together? Will love be re-united? BEST TM STORY EVER!


Beams of gentle light shone through the cold frosty window overlooking the quiet sandy beach. Marron arising from her bed roughly closed the curtains and cruelled back into her slumber. A moment later the alarm rang and the radio started playing the newest hit song for all those people just getting up. After failed attempted at hushing the retched alarm she finial got up and headed towards the bathroom to get ready.

Finally she arrived downstairs in her favourite off the shoulder pink fluffy jumper and her 3/4 length black skirt with slits up both sides and with chunky black boots. After tasting the cooking, she knew that her Dad had made it so this was a good day to eat breakfast. Consuming both hers and snatching the seconds before anyone else could she made her way to the front door picking her coat and car keys up.

Getting to school was another typical day, the road going there was blocked and parking was terrible because of these drivers that take up both spaces. Inside the school was another matter; Marron wasn't the most popular girl. If people didn't think she was a chicken that didn't stand up for her, then they would be jealous and smile to your face and whisper behind your back.

Finding her locker she quickly opened it and dumped most of her books apart from her physics book, which she'd need for her next lesson. Her body tensed as two arms wrapped around her waist and brought her into a warm hug. She immdiatly relaxed as soon as she saw it was Trunks.

"You've got to be more relaxed Marron, anyone would think im mugging you" Trunks smiled.

"Yeah I know Im just cold that's all" Marron lied and kissed him on the lips before she got evil stares from everyone. She heard what they say "He's way to good for her', ÔShe must have something on him', ÔIt's because their families know each other', ÔYou think he needs his eyes testing?' Yes she heard it all.

"Earth to Marron" he said distracting her from her line of depressing thoughts.

"How about we go out tonight? Just you and me we haven't done that in a while? We can do stuff" He laughed as she raised her eyebrow with an accusing smirk on her face.

"We don't _have_ to do THAT, again" he pouted slightly showing his blue puppy dog eyes.

"We'll see" she blushed and walked off to her classroom.

As lesson started into 20 minutes the attention span was gone, Marron thought about life, the future, relationships, the things normal people think about when the teacher is droning in your ear.

It had only been 2weeks ago, her and Trunks had well done it, yes that is they had sex, although they had been going out for over 4 months. Sensation and regret, at the time it felt like a good thing to do, but a week later when she's being told she pregnant at 17 that's not so good. Trunks did know yet. The plan was she was going to wait a while, she'd move in with him, he'd take over the business like he would anyway when he reached 18 and they'd get married and live happy ever after. The smaller things didn't matter.

(Trunks POV)

"Where is she?" He questioned as he looked at his watch, she was meant to be here 1 hour ago.

"Hey Trunks" Pan said as she waved off some of her other friends walking past the cinema,

"Hey pan, you haven't seen Marron have you?"

"Last time I saw her she was with Daniel from English class they bunked off lesson early and were seen heading towards his house but that was like 5 hours ago, hey you don't think she dumped you for him do you" Pan winked jokingly.

Trunks clenched his fists angrily, he knew Marron and Daniel were good friends but she had never stood him up before. The last week Marron had been very off with him, heaven forbid that it was anything to do with his skills. That would just be embarrassing to him and Marron.

"Hey chill Trunks im only joking, geez I know people said that you were getting all stuck up but I didn't know it was true" Pan laughed as he snarled quietly.

"Come on Pan lets go out, if Marron can have fun with Daniel im sure we can". He grabbed Pans hand and they were off.

Next morning

"Ah shit," Trunks swore as he woke up in a bed which was not his own and the smell of alcohol lingering in the air.

"Trunks? Ahh what did we do last night" Pan jumped out of bed.

"Well I think weÉ" He blushed slightly while containing cursing himself.

"Okay, just get ready quickly, you might be able to sneak out" Pan chucked him his trousers from across the room.

"Im going, im going" He said, as he got ready at super fast speed.

"Honey, where did you go last night?" Goten tapped and opened the door.

"Trunks?" He looked confused, when reality struck him and he was chasing Trunks so fast that Pan couldn't keep up.

The following day was a Saturday, it had been raining all day and Trunks had been cooped in his room drowning in his own self-pity of his mistakes the previous day. He had a black eye to show for it as well. There was a tap at his door.

"Marron, come in"

"Thanks your mum let me in downstairs" She took of her coat and sat comfortable on his sofa net to him.

"Why didn't you meet me yesterday at the cinema" he asked in a cool tone.

"Im so sorry I had to drive Daniel home because he wasn't feeling well, the next minute he's having some seizure, I was so scared I had to take him to the hospital. I would of phoned but I wasn't allowed to use my mobile and I didn't have any change. Im sorry" She had started to talk fast and Trunks knew she was upset about the ordeal.

"Sshh, its okay" He stroked her hair as he held her close letting her use the groove of his neck to lay her head. They stayed that way for 5 minutes until she had calmed down.

"I love you Trunks" She looked up at him through her sparkling blue eyes, which had now dried from the crying.

"I love you too" He leaned down and gently kisses her allowing their tongues to dance, as he stroked her cheek.

He pulled back and Marron had a questioning look on her face, panicking he quickly asked her what was wrong.

"How did you get that?" she pointed at his black eye, which wasn't obvious because none of the lights were on, and it was 6pm and rainy outside.

"Oh training with dad"

"Well be careful next time, I don't know what ill do without you" She lightly kissed the bruised eye.

"So what you want to do I got a some DVD's we can watch" Trunks stood up and walked towards the TV.

"Well?" he turned back but couldn't see Marron on the sofa instead she was lying seductively on his bed.

"I was thinking something a bit more active" She smiled as he came to join her.

"Are you sure" he asked shyly, she nodded and proceeded to take his top off.

He gently slid her top over her head and undid the straps on her bra. They shared a passionate kiss letting their bodies' touch and hand explore. Both down in there underwear, Marron was below Trunks. His eyes travelled up and down her angelic body but instead of feeling excitement and anticipation he felt sorrow and guilt. Pushing this thought aside he let his mouth travel up and down her body making her moan and whisper his name.

"Trunks, Trunks, Trunks, the man who had cheated on her with Pan, the man who let jealousy lead him to drink and make foolish mistakes, Trunks he wasn't good enough"

Abruptly he got up and sat of the side of the bed with his head in his hands. Marron feeling the warmth taken away from her crawled and wrapped her arms around his bare shoulders kissing him on the cheek.

"It's alright Trunks, just tell me what's wrong?" She whispered gently.

"Its nothing" he put his shirt on and handed Marron her clothes refusing to look at her body.

Facing away he got dressed in silence letting his eyes water slightly.

"Trunks tell me what's wrong?"

"ITS NOTHING OKAY" he blurted out instantly regretting the harsh tone.

"Is it me? Aren't I good enough for you or something?" She started crying as she went to walk out the door.

"No I love you Marron honestly I do" He stopped he leaving and she looked up at him through watery eyes to see his own.

"Then tell me," she pleaded.

"I cant" a tear slid down his cheek.

"Tell me or im walking out this door and I cant promise ill be coming back"

"That's the thing, if I tell you, you wont want me anymore"

"I love you, let me be the judge if that"

Trunks held his head in shame when the telephone rang.

"Let it ring" Marron said in a harsh tone.

The answer machine started "Hi Trunks, guess what im pregnantÉ"

"Marron let me explain, its not how youÉ"

SLAP

"That's for you making me fall in love with you, and cheating on me and for breaking my heart"

She ran out the front door into the cold rain to her car. Turning around almost hoping to find Trunks begging at her feet, but he wasn't. In this life she was to rely on herself, no one else and it was a cruel lesson to be learnt.

R&R!


End file.
